This Application claims priority of the People's Republic of China Patent Application No. CN 201410079974.3, filed on Mar. 6, 2014, the entirety of which is incorporated by reference herein.
Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to touch technology, and more particularly, to a touch panel.
Description of the Related Art
With the progress of technology, touch control applications, such as ATMs, electronic ticketing systems, information query systems or access and recognition systems, and even portable electronic devices (e.g. smartphones, tablet computers or notebook computers), have become a very normal part of human life. For each of the above products, the size of the touch display screen affects comfort of the user's viewing experience.
However, the larger the size of the screen, the larger size of the whole device. For portable electronic devices, device size directly affects ergonomics of the device in the user's hand.